


10 Dates Angel and Spike Never Had

by maryfic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten drabbles depicting ten different dates that these two have never had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Dates Angel and Spike Never Had

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rekindlespangel 2011 on LJ. 
> 
> Word Count: 1000 (10x100)
> 
> Warning: Fluffy and crack!fic. Also, I play fast and loose with timelines, here.

_“Titanic”_

They’d not actually been on the ship, Spike knew. But when the revival came to their cineplex, he couldn't resist dragging Angel with him. They found seats in the middle of the crush of humans. 

Spike insisted on the typical movie experience, which meant the pockets of Angel’s duster would be sticky by the end of the excruciating evening. 

Of course, this also provided Angel with weapons when he got bored. 

First were the chocolate covered raisins, which earned him nothing but a glare from Spike. 

But when he broke out the ice, people started to pay attention. 

“Iceberg ahoy!”

_“Carriage Ride in Central Park”_

Vampires didn't get cold, Spike thought, huddled under the blanket. Angel climbed up into the carriage, a dusting of snow in his hair. “I paid the driver to take us around the park for an hour,” he said, sliding underneath the thick covering and pulling Spike to him. 

“I hate bloody New York in the winter.” Spike snuggled his lover regardless, and when Angel began to hum, he just didn't say anything. Angel rarely sang, and this a rarer song still. 

The clip-clop of hooves lulled him, as did the fur muff concealing their clasped hands. 

“Yeah, let it snow.”

_“Disneyland Tokyo”_

Spike had been pouting for days. “Willow made the spell, you have to take me.” 

“Does it have to be Disneyland in Tokyo?” Angel said, rubbing his face. “There are other Disneyland parks. One right here in California, if you’d forgotten.” 

“But they don’t have the Il Magnifico suite,” Spike replied. “And they don’t have an ocean thing.”

“It’s also half a million yen a night, sweetie.” Lorne interjected.

Angel’s head came up and Spike knew he had him.

“They have marble tables and those tables with feet legs,” Spike added with a satisfied grin.

Angel clicked buy with a grimace.

_“Mona Lisa @ The Louvre”_

Spike swore up and down it hadn't been him in 1911. Angel had no proof that it wasn't Spike who’d stolen it, except all of the news coverage that insisted it was a human named Vincenzo Perruggia screwed himself two years later and got caught. 

But Angel still made use of his repertoire of disguises as night fell over the City of Lights and they made their way down into the museum and to the woman who inspired millions to do many things, including crime and mimicry. 

It was when Angel’s coat crossed the line that things went horribly wrong.

_“Kissing the Blarney Stone”_

“I don’t know why I never did it when I was alive. Too drunk,” Angel said, in answer to Spike’s query as to why they were driving in the wee hours of the night. 

“And you want to kiss this stone.” Spike’s tone suggested that Angel was off his nut. Seriously. 

Angel just shrugged and pressed the accelerator down. 

It didn't take long, and the guard was easily bribed to let them pass up to the battlement. 

Angel got into position and met Spike’s eyes. “Don’t let me fall.” 

Spike’s grip tightened around his legs. “Never let you go, love.”

_Red Carpet Premiere_

“Angel! Angel! Look, there he is!” 

Yes indeed, all decked out in his pirate costume, beads against his face, the notable swagger and eyeliner, a congenial smile and bawdy wink for all. 

Angel wrapped an arm around Spike. “Working for an evil law firm pays off,” he said. 

Camera bulbs flashed from every angle, and then he was right there, the good Captain, touching Spike’s hand and clapping Angel on the back, posing for pictures before moving on.

“Let’s go back to the hotel and play pirates,” Angel whispered in his lover’s ear as Spike began to pull him away.

_“Pike’s Place Fish Market”_

The fish were flying, the crowd was cheering, and Angel was making his way through the crowd. He was supposed to meet Spike there ten minutes ago, but Saturday traffic at Pike’s Place was a bitch, and now he was paying for his late departure from the hotel. 

Flowers held protectively to his chest, one arm held out to block any potential crushers, he tried to intimidate the shoppers to no avail. 

A particularly British shout caught his attention, and he found Spike on the fish counter, hoisting a large salmon and tossing it behind him.

“Fish, baby!”

Angel gaped.

_“Malibu Barbie”_

“I look hot,” Spike said, adjusting the flower in his long hair. He shifted his package to a more comfortable prominence in the teal shorts outfit he wore, water bra giving him some awesome cleavage. 

Fred laughed when he came out. “Angel’s going to freak out when he sees you.” 

Spike shook his head. “I don’t think so.” 

They met in the center of the room, Angel bare-chested in red shorts that covered the necessities, but no more, and orange shades. 

“Hey, Barbie.” 

“Hi, Ken.” 

“Wanna go for a ride?” 

“Sure, Ken!” 

But Malibu Barbie was much shyer than Spike.

_“Disney on Ice: Toy Story”_

It was all Angel’s fault, Spike knew. If he’d not gotten into a fight with Buzz Lightyear before the show started, Buzz wouldn't have a big crack in the middle of his Space Ranger helmet. 

But Angel knew that it was all Spike’s fault, because if he’d not been flirting with Barbie’s hunky blond boyfriend Ken, Lot’s-o-Huggins Bear wouldn't have defended Barbie’s perfect relationship. And Spike wouldn't have flailed and hit Woody, which brought the Ranger into the brawl. 

And nobody threatened Angel’s lover. Except for Mr. Potato Head. But he was busy putting his eyes in before the performance.

_Six Flags Magic Mountain_

“How can it still be this hot at this time of night?” Angel asked. Midnight, to be precise. 

Spike didn’t have an answer for him as they landed on the other side of the gate at Six Flags Magic Mountain. It had been a fast drive from L.A., but he was still dreading their task. 

“Why the hell it has to be us, I have no idea.” 

“Don’t ask me, Wes did the research.” Angel said cagily. 

“Wesley said we have to break in to an amusement park, strap ourselves into something called Superman?” 

“And kiss,” Angel muttered. 

Spike smiled.


End file.
